


Rehabilitation

by McDonald195 (orphan_account)



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/McDonald195
Summary: Connor decides to visit RK900 a few weeks after the Android revolution, and they both have a lot to talk about.





	Rehabilitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImogenGotDrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenGotDrunk/gifts).



> A Commission for my best friend, Lily! Hope you like it, and I was really happy to write some Detroit fiction. Also, I loved giving Connor a corgi cos I love them so much!!
> 
> If you have a commission you'd like me to write or just want to chat about fandoms and things, find me on Tumblr, https://championoftheinquisitivewarden.tumblr.com

“Good afternoon, my name is—“

“You don’t need to say that anymore.” Connor felt a pang of sympathy for his later model; he’d had a lot of trouble breaking that particular habit, and had only done so after numerous incidents of Hank berating him for introducing himself as the android sent by Cyberlife.

“Sorry. Come inside.” RK900, who the detectives who worked with Hank had dubbed Richard, stepped aside, allowing Connor to walk in, followed by a small corgi. “You brought the Lieutenant’s dog?”  
Connor shook his head. “Hank suggested that I should get my own dog. Specifically, he said ‘Stop stealing my fucking dog, get your own.’ So I did.” The corgi looked up at Richard, almost smiling as it looked up at the taller android.

“His name is D.”

“D?”

“It’s short for Deviant.”

Richard’s brow furrowed, the small LED circle on his temple turning yellow as he processed the name. “I… see.” Richard seemed intrigued by the dog as the three of them walked through to the living room. Connor was startled when a large dog walked out from the kitchen, peering at D with curious eyes. Richard stopped, clearing his throat. “This is Luna. She is my Doberman.”

Connor hadn’t expected the RK900 to get a pet, let alone a dog like he had. Based on his knowledge of pets, he would’ve assumed that Richard would’ve been a cat person, dogs seemed too… fun.

“I’m surprised to see you with a dog,” Connor commented on as the pair sat on the sofa. “You never struck me as the pet type.”

Richard scratched behind Luna’s ears for a moment, before letting the two dogs wander off with each other. “I didn’t initially see the point behind it. But Detective Reed seemed attached to his pet, so I deemed it worth looking into.” He shrugged, his LED briefly flashing yellow as if he were processing how to explain his decision. “I believe owning an animal is something humans typically bond over, so I reasoned that by owning a pet of my own, I might develop a better relationship with Detective Reed.”

This made sense to Connor, though why anyone would endeavour to get to know Detective Gavin Reed on a more personal level was something he had trouble understanding. Still, he’d taken the time to get to know Hank, and it had truly enriched his life, so he wagered that it would be good for Richard to do the same with his partner.

“How are you finding it? Working with Gavin and the DPD I mean.”

“It’s… certainly interesting,” Richard began, sighing as he recalled his numerous interactions with the people around the precinct. He had the distinct impression that they didn’t entirely approve of his presence there, but whether that was a general dislike of androids, a dislike of his resemblance to Connor or even something he had inadvertently done, he wasn’t sure. “I get the impression that Detective Reed doesn’t approve of me being his partner.”

“I don’t think Gavin really likes anyone,” Connor commented. “He always seemed to have a problem with me simply for being an android.”

“A dislike of androids isn’t uncommon in Detroit at the moment. Even with the peaceful demonstrations, apparently, there is still a lot of resentment.”

Connor shrugged. “I think Gavin hated androids long before Markus and the others began their movement.” He looked over to Richard, an intrigued look washing over his face. “So what’s your opinion of Gavin? I can’t imagine he’s easy to work with?”

Richard paused for a moment. Normally he’d find it quite easy to respond to a question like this, but for some reason, his many different opinions of Detective Reed were making forming a coherent response difficult, and he had to restrain himself to not blurt out a garbled mess of his numerous views on the Detective.

“He’s… an interesting man. A credit to the force.” Richard found himself filtering through the various observations he’d made about the Detective; including his common references to a dislike of androids, Richard himself, Connor and Lieutenant Hank Anderson. His regular threats of violence and insults when Richard didn’t comply with his requests, however unnecessary Richard deemed them to be. Detective Reed did have some positive qualities that he’d observed however briefly and despite what his co-workers might think. Gavin did seem to care for his cat, and Richard could at least understand where his disdain for androids might originate from, especially with more of them showing up in the police department since the deviant uprising. He also had observed that Gavin was quite an attractive man, despite not being romantically involved with anyone to Richard’s knowledge, though he felt Connor wouldn’t need to know that information.  
“I believe Detective Reed’s heart is in the right place, metaphorically and physiologically speaking, and despite his… numerous character flaws, I believe I will be able to work with him effectively. Who knows, perhaps the two of us might become friends someday.” He paused, looking at Connor. “That was a joke, I doubt Gavin will ever see me as a friend.”  
“I thought the same thing about Hank when we first met, but now I believe Hank to be my best friend,” Connor added, turning his head as the dogs re-entered the room, D hopping up onto the sofa beside Connor. “He didn’t like androids either, but he confronted those feelings and now he is very accepting of us.”

Richard mused on the idea of Gavin becoming more accepting of Androids, but the thought completely eluded him. Although, based on what he knew of Gavin, Richard was surprised he’s stayed in Detroit after everything that had happened. Perhaps Gavin could be open to accepting androids. His phone buzzed, rousing him from his thoughts. He pulled it out, finding himself staring at the picture he’d found of Gavin as a background for when the detective called him.

“Where the fuck are you, Tin Can? Aren’t you supposed to be the one who knows about this shit before it happens?”  
“I apologize, Detective Reed, for not being as clairvoyant as you’d like me to be.” Richard heard frustrated mumbling through the receiver, something Gavin was saying about how Cyberlife must’ve installed some kind of sarcasm module into him, though his wording was several shades more colourful. “I’ll leave now, Detective.” He hung up before hearing Gavin’s likely aggressive response.

“I can take care of your dog for you,” Connor told him as Richard got himself ready to leave.

“That’s appreciated,” Richard told him as he walked Connor and the dogs to the door. “I’ll pick her up later.” He told his predecessor as he left the three of them to go to work.


End file.
